


I guess I'm sick

by OsamuSa



Series: Hansol Vernon Chwe hurt/comfort [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Caretaking, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/pseuds/OsamuSa
Summary: Vernon falls sick but his members are there to take  care of him.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Hansol Vernon Chwe hurt/comfort [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915885
Kudos: 54





	I guess I'm sick

**Author's Note:**

> Vote on IdolChamp on mv promotions and collect votes on other apps as well!!  
> Semicolon is coming out on 19th!!! Let's get ready to work up on our digitals now that Seventeen is double million sellers!!!  
> ~~
> 
> With that, enjoy the fic! ♡♡♡

It was 4 am whem the boys entered the building and went towards their respective dorms.  
  
Vernon wasn't feeling well after a the past 18 hours of practice. His limbs were aching and his eyes had turned red due to exhaustion. He even felt a slight temperature but he ignored all of that shut the door to his room and flipped down on the bed with shoes on.  
  
He laid there for a moment contemplating getting up and changing his clothes but sleep won over and he dozed off in the clothes that were wet due to sweat and shoes still on his feet.  
  
**~~~**  
  
It was 9 am when Soonyoung barged inside the 8th floor dorm and started waking everyone up, " Guys come on get up, we have to go for practice!!" He went and opened each of their doors, groans coming from each one of them.  
  
When he opened Vernon's door he was surprised to see the younger shivering and in a worse state than that he saw last night. Concern washed over him as he walked towards the bed.  
  
He sat beside the younger and ran his hands through his hair which were matted on his forehead with sweat. He felt the burning skin and furrowed his eyebrows before gently shaking Vernon.  
  
"Sollie, get up," Vernon whined and turned towards Soonyoung and wrapped his arms around the older's waist, burying his head in his chest.  
  
Soonyoung smiled at his cute dongsaeng but he still had to wake him up. He understood that Vernon might not have eaten his dinner.  
  
Mingyu, Seungkwan and Jeonghan lived in the downstairs dorm, all the members who nagged at them to take care of themselves, while the members who lived in this dorm didn't have anyone who nagged them for these things.  
  
Just then someone knocked on the door, Hoshi looked up to see Jihoon standing there with a smile on his face as he leaned against the door, his hands in his pockets.  
  
Soonyoung gave him a small smile in return and then he remembered to check the temperature, his face scrunched up as he told Jihoon to get a thermometer who had his brows raised, "Can you bring a thermometer, Ji."  
  
Woozi's brows furrowed but without any questions he went to get what he was asked to.  
  
Soonyoung tried to wake Vernon again, "Sollie, baby, you need to get up now" he whispered softly as he lightly tapped Vernon's cheek.  
  
"No, I don't want to" Vernon groaned out, his voice breaking in between as his arms tightened around Hoshi.  
  
"Do you not feel well Noni?" Hoshi asked gently as he let Vernon snuggle closer.  
  
Right then a few members entered looking concerned and sleepy, their eyes barely open.  
  
Jihoon bought the thermometer and checked the temperature. The red light beeped and glowed up indicating the 39.5 Celsius. A few gasps were heard as Jeonghan sat behind Vernon and took him in his arms from Hoshi.  
  
"Did he not eat at night?" Mingyu asked looking around as the members of that dorm looked down in shame, "dont know, none of us ate I think." Seungcheol replied feeling guilty that he didn't take good care of his brothers.  
  
"Cheollie!!" Jeonghan exclaimed as he stared at Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Jun and Seungcheol, all the members who skipped their very late dinner or early breakfast, whatever it can be called.

"We shouldn't have made all of the members who are careless of health to live together!" Mingyu scoffed but his features softened soon, "I called the doctor, he will check up on Sollie and till then I'll prepare something for breakfast. Why dont you all get dressed till then," the members nodded at him and slowly dispersed along with Mingyu.  
  
Jeonghan, Soonyoung and Jihoon were still there with Vernon.  
  
"Ji, you can get dressed as well." Soonyoung said gently as Woozi still looked guilty at Vernon's back as his face was cradled against Jeonghan's chest.

  
Soonyoung rubbed his shoulder and gave him a small smile, "it's okay Ji, it's not your fault. We will be here with him. You can join us after getting dressed. Kay?" Woozi only nodded at him and left, shutting the door on his way out.  
  
Soonyoung removed Vernon's shoes and draped the comforter over him.  
  
"We should make him change as well." He told to Jeonghan who still lay there snuggling against Vernon.  
  
"Yeah, let's do that" Jeonghan shook Vernon who opened his still red eyes to look at a blurry image of his hyung, "hyung?"  
  
"Yeah baby, it's Jeonghan hyung. We will help you get changed okay?" He told softly, directing Vernon to get up as he supported his back.  
  
Vernon stood up,rejecting both of his hyungs hands to support him. It was a well known fact between the members that vernon hated when people referred to him as sick or when they tried to help him because he was sick, he just hated being felt as if he couldn't do stuff by himself and have to rely on others because of which most of the time he hides from others how he is feeling.  
  
He walked just fine towards the door to go to the washroom but in the end he swayed slightly which made the older two grab his arms ignoring his silent pleas.  
  
"Let hyung help you, please baby," Hoshi said softly letting Vernon ease up to their touches.  
  
They entered the washroom and helped Vernon shower and put him in fresh clothes.  
  
Vernon was seated on the bed as Woozi cleaned up his room which was a mess while Seungkwan entered with a hair dryer to dry his hair. Vernon sat there feeling like a burden but Seungkwan was quick to remind him, "Stop Vernon, dont think those stuff. We love you and want to do this for you, Alright baby?" He nodded with a smile as Kwan gave him a hug which reassured him of his thoughts.  
  
The doctor came shortly after and gave him an injection because his temperature didn't decrease even after taking a pill 2 hours back and later the manager gave them 2 days off to relieve all the stress. After that the members put him to bed as he slept off again.  
  
**~~~**  
  
Vernon woke up alone in his room. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and walked out. He found all his brothers in the hall, some in the kitchen, some seated in front of the tv while a few played games on phone.  
  
He walked towards Wonwoo and wrapped his arms around the older's back. Wonwoo turned around and smiled at his dongsaeng, "slept well Sollie?" He questioned softly as Vernon let out some incoherent noises. The others cooed around them.  
  
After a while all of them ate dinner and snuggled together while watching a movie. All in all even if it sucked a little Vernon was still happy and it was in the end a good day.

**~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks and dont forget to do what I said in beginning!  
> Byeee~~~  
> I'll come with another fic very soon, hopefully!


End file.
